One Month Of Love
by AsuCaga
Summary: [AC Pair] Cagalli came to Plant to visit Kira for one month as she was bored in Orb. She wanted to stay in Kira's apartment but realised that a guy Athrun Zala who is cold in attitude is staying with him! How will they get along together in this 1 month?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I do not own gs/gsd. Incase you're wondering the old fanfic of mine, it's going to be bye-bye now. It's left too long aside and I don't think it's good. Sorry about that. bows

* * *

**Bold**: Place they are at.

_Italic_: Thoughts.

Chapter 1

_**Plant**_

"Hey! Look Kira look!" A blonde hair girl pointed to the direction where a white cat is at the car park of the airport.

"Um, is it the cat you're talking about Cagalli?" The guy who is called Kira blinked his eyes at the scene.

"Duh what else could it be? Oh look, isn't she cute?" Cagalli went up and hugged it. She can't help it, she just loved fluffy animals.

"How you know it's a 'she'?" Kira frowned, not happy seeing the way the white fluffy cat smuggled in front of her 'chest'.

_I bet this cat is surely a he…. _The over-protective Kira frowned even harder.

"Who cares about its gender? It still looks cute anyway!" Cagalli hugged him tighter.

"Oh well," He gave up. "So Cagalli what's the reason you came to PLANT this time?"

"Oh um, about that. To visit you of course! Heh heh. What's siblings for?" _man I hope he doesn't suspect that answer_…Cagalli swallowed her saliva.

"Oh really? You probably didn't realize this is the 24th time you told me this reason, Cagalli." _Humph, want to get over it? Never!_ Kira Grinned.

"Did I?" _Who would even count that kind of stuff?_

Kira nodded as a reply.

"Well…well who says I cannot come for the same reason huh?" Cagalli strike back.

"Hmm…?" Kira looked at her suspiciously.

"Oh all right. I'll tell you." She let go the cat. The cats run away when it got freed.

"I got bored staying in ORB all the time and you know Father always don't let me go so I use the reason of visiting you to come here. And I'll be staying for a month!" Cagalli jumped.

"……"

"What?" _What's that attitude of his?_ _Humph_

"Why didn't you inform me earlier anyway? I got shocked this morning when I got a call knowing that you're coming." Kira seems to be in a deep thought.

"I don't have to because I know you always have a room for me at your apartment." She shrugged.

Kira lived in a small private apartment which has three rooms. One for him, one for studying and one extra room for guest. Uzumi wanted to give him a big one but Kira insist of looking for a small apartment himself. He wants to be independent and he just wants to live how others do.

Ever since Kira was young Uzumi sent him to PLANT and study, which made Cagalli cried for three days. Uzumi thinks that he should do that as Kira was a coordinator A/N: forgot how to spell xD and needs to be with them too. Kira and Cagalli were real brothers and sisters but were sent to an orphanage when their parents got murdered. Reason? Unknown. Uzumi doesn't have kids so he decided to raise them. Also Uzumi has sent people to investigate the case of their parents. Although it's been a long time already but they still have no news about it.

"But not this time…" Kira mumbled.

"What did you say?"_ Is he praying? -.-_

"Sorry Cagalli, but I already have a guest at home." Kira looked sorry.

"HUH! So where am I going to stay!" She clenched her fist.

"Um---"

"I DON'T CARE I'M STAYING AT YOUR APARTMENT AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"But Cagalli---"

"No buts! I made up my mind and that's it! I just came here a while ago and now you asking me to leave?" _oh my god! _She shook her head.

"But where are you going to sleep?" His apartment only has 2 bedrooms!

"Well I can sleep with you or sleep in the guestroom." She smiled as she thinks of Kira's fluffy bed.

"Sleep with me? We're not kids anymore Cagalli." _When will she grow up?_

"Besides," he added. "If you're going to sleep in the guest room where is my friend going to sleep?" Ok, that's a problem.

"IN THE LIVING ROOM!" _wahahaha. _Cagalli laughed.

"That isn't very nice of you Cagalli. His my friend whom I knew since I came to PLANT"

Uh oh, Kira's mad now.

"Um, heh heh, I see. But where am I going to sleep? You wouldn't ask me to sleep in the living room do you!" She grabbed his collar.

"Of course not. Maybe I'll lend my sleeping bag and you can sleep in the studying room…or beside my bed." Kira suggested.

"You want me to sleep in a sleeping bag? Argh fine! So can we go now!" She folded her arms.

"Sure." He smiled.

* * *

_**Kira's Apartment**_

"Huh…Hah…" Athrun yawned.

Athrun Zala, Kira's first friend when he first came to PLANT. They are always together whenever you see them. Athrun came from a rich family too, but his not a proud person who cares about money and face. That is, to Kira.

Athrun has moved in to Kira's apartment ever since his father decided to renovate the house into a bigger one. His father went to live in a big hotel, while Athrun rejected and decided to stay with Kira. Because not only he can talk to Kira but they can also get along more too, with some other friends.

_When is Kira going to come back? I'm starving!_ He frowned, with one arm over his stomach.

"Gosh it's so hot today." Athrun mumbled as he took off his t-shirt, walking half naked in the house.

"Beep" The fan turned on.

"Ah……" He stand in front of the fan, enjoying the fast air blowing towards him.

* * *

_**Meanwhile….Kira and Cagalli on the way to the apartment**_

"Oh no!" Kira started to search his bag.

"What's wrong?"

"I left the key in the car."

"Argh you're always so forgetful Kira, I wonder if you forget your girlfriend the next day you're accepted by her." Cagalli giggled.

"Cagalli!" He blushed. "I'll go get the key, you can go up first. My friend can open the door for you."

Without waiting for her reply he left.

"Hey!" _Stupid Kira, what if your friend doesn't believe I'm your sis?_

Shaking her head, she climbed up the stairs to the floor where Kira's place is.

* * *

_**Front Door**_

"Ding Dong! Ding Dong!"

"Kira must have forgotten the keys again." Athrun sighed.

Cagalli was leaning at the door as she was tired of the long car ride from the airport to the apartment, so she is leaning and pressing the bell at the same time.

_What's taking his friend?_ She frowned.

"Coming!" Athrun said as he suddenly opened the door.

"Ah!" Cagalli fell towards him.

"Eh!" Athrun try keeping still as he hold on to the girl incase she fall.

_What's…what's this?_ Cagalli rubbed her head. She's leaning on something smooth…muscular…wait, muscular? That can only be…

"AHH!" Cagalli pushed him away when she saw that Athrun was not wearing any shirt.

The only half naked boy she seen is Kira, no one. So she was kind of shocked.

Athrun looked at her confused.

"What's wrong with—"

Then Athrun realized that he was not wearing any shirt.

"Eh!" He quickly ran into the room and wears his shirt before he came out again.

"Um, sorry about that." He scratched his head.

"You…" Cagalli don't know what to say…and her face is still red.

"Who are you?" He leaned at the door.

"Huh? Oh, (clear throats) I'm Cagalli, Kira's twin sister. I'm going to move in here today." She said, smiling.

Kira had taught her from young. Always smile to others. This is manners.

When they were young, Kira always protect Cagalli from all dangers. A few times they were kidnapped by some black clothes people. Cagalli was afraid as she is still young, but Kira always protect her. Cagalli loves to bully kids around her age when she was young; she thinks it's funny, although she always gets scolding from Kira. After many years Cagalli finally became much better in manners and attitude. Thus have many admirers in school. And in work, which is now.

"Oh, welcome." Athrun just threw her a reply and went back into the house.

"………" Great. His attitude has 'lighten' up her.

_Smile Cagalli smile!_ She scolds herself.

She walk in with her luggage and closed the door.

"BANG!" She realized her anger on the door.

* * *

A/N: Phew. Chappie one done. Hope mina like it. (: Sorry for bad English.

I replace chapter one as some words are spelled wrong. Sorry


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I do not own gs/gsd. Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter. Really appreciate it. (:

**Bold**: Place they are at

_Italic_: Thoughts.

* * *

Chapter 2

**Kira's Living Room**

"……."

"……."

"Hey." Cagalli broke the silence.

"Hmm?" Athrun continue reading his book without even looking at her when he replied.

"What's taking Kira?"

"Do you think I know the answer?" He flipped to the next page.

_Stupid blue hair creepy guy with weird green eyes and muscular body!_

She scolds in her mind. But blushed when she remember seeing him half naked.

"I don't mind if you scold out loud but scolding in mind is bad."

"Ok…HUH?" She almost falls off her chair.

"How do you know that I scolded you in mind huh? No prove!" She turned away from him.

She can feel her heart pumping fast.

_Did he have some kind of mind power or what?_ She patted her chest.

"No I don't. My mother used to be a doctor and can read mind easily by looking at expression. My mother used to teach me how to read expressions so whatever you re thinking in mind are easily shown on your face." He explained calmly, without even moving his sitting position.

_Cool! He can read mind! But kind of scary though._

"But wait! How do you know my expression when you're not even looking at me?" Hmm, that's weird.

"I am, if you realized." Again he flipped to next page.

She looks closely at him. She can't even see his eyes! The book is blocking---

Suddenly she saw a green eye staring at her at the corner of the cover page of the book.

"AH!" _What scary eyes!_

"…."-.-

* * *

"Ding Dong! Ding Dong!" _Kira to the rescue! _

Cagalli thought when she runs for the door.

"Kira! What's taking you?"

"Um, sorry Cagalli, when I was about to come back I saved a girl who got bullied by a bunch of gangsters."

"Gangsters? So cool! Where are they now?" Cagalli just can't help looking at scenes of fighting and smashing etc. She thinks it's so cool.

"They went away when I scolded them" Or say, almost went into seed mode and beat them up like there was no tomorrow until they beg and ran.

But of course, he wouldn't say that.

"Oh, so what happened to the girl?" _I should have followed Kira for the key!_

Kira blushed when he heard the question.

**FLASHBACK**

"Thank you for saving me!" A girl with long pink hair bowed to him.

"Ah, it's nothing." Kira scratched his head. He felt kind of awkward.

"May I know your name?" She blinked her blue watery eyes at him.

"My...my name? My name is Kira Yamato…" He can felt that his blushing as his cheeks is hot.

"Thank you Kira! I will not forget you for this!" She went up and kissed his cheek.

"Hope we meet again!" She said as she got a taxi and left.

Then Kira realized he doesn't get to know her name.

**END OF FB**

"HELLO?" Cagalli waved her hand in front of his face.

"Eh?"

"Stop dreaming!"

"Oh, sorry about that." He closed the door.

Kira saw Athrun reading his book quietly.

"Hi Athrun I'm back. Have you guys introduced yourselves yet?"

"Yeah."

_Still as cold as ever toward girls._ Kira shook his head.

"Kira I'm starving! Cook spaghetti for me now! I want tomato sauce! Err no cream sauce! But tomato sauce sounds good too…Argh!" Cagalli patted her head.

"I'll cook both." He just loves how his sister gets confused.

"No." Athrun suddenly cut in.

"No what?" Kira got confused.

"No spaghetti. I want pizza." He only moved his mouth for talking. Still in the same position.

"…err…" _So now what?_

Cagalli can't hold it anymore.

"Why must we have pizza? I want spaghetti!" She walked up to him and clenched her fist.

"Why? Because I like it. You have a problem?" He finally raised his head to look at her.

"….you---" She was about to scold him when Kira cut in.

"Cagalli, Let's just have pizza for today." He suggested.

"Kira!" Why does he listen to him and not her?

"Humph! I'll go out myself!" She shouted at both of them and walked out with her wallet that she left on the table.

"Cagalli---"

"Leave her." Athrun said coldly.

_What's Athrun thinking?_

Kira went back to the kitchen.

* * *

**Streets**

"Stupid Kira, why does he have to listen to Athrun? It's not like Athrun is his father!" She scolds him in mind.

She suddenly stopped and thinks.

_Maybe Kira's a gay? OMG no way! Hmm… or Athrun is the one who is gay? OMG this is... this…_

Most people will think that she is going to say this is crazy or something like that. But no, instead she said…

"This is HILARIOUS!" She shouts out loud laughing, which _did_, catch a lot of people attention.

"Ohhh, she's cute." A man rubbed his chin looking at her.

"She looks hyper. Haha." Another man grinned.

Then suddenly a man behind them said,

"Get her."

* * *

A/N: Stop here! Phew chappie 2 done!

This chapter is few lines shorter than the first one. Hehe.

R&R please. (:


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I do not own gs/gsd

Thanks for your reviews everyone! (Bow bow)

**Bold**: Place at / flash back

_Italic_: thoughts

* * *

Chapter 3

"Get her." A young man behind them said.

The two men looked at each other and nodded.

Meanwhile….

"Hmm…what shall I have for dinner?" She looked around.

_There are a lot of shops but not many food stalls around…_

"Ah!" Uh oh, she accidentally hit someone behind her.

She turned and nodded.

"Sorry sir, I didn't mean it."

Incase you are wondering, the 'sir' is one of the man from just now.

"What? Do you think a sorry can get over this?" He smirked.

_What the heck does this guy wants?_

"Um…" Now what?

"Hmm…maybe if you accompany with our young master for a day I'll let you go." He 'suggested'

"What? Do you think I'm that kind of person?" She finally shouted at him.

Without replying the man went forward and grabbed her wrist, dragging her away.

"Hey you---mmm!" Her mouth got covered by another man and was force to go into a black car not far away.

The driver drove off.

* * *

**Kira's Apartment**

Athrun and Kira were in the living room watching television.

"I wonder what time is Cagalli coming back?" He looked at the clock. It's so late already!

Silence.

"…." Kira was used to Athrun's cold attitude.

"What if something happen to her?" He guessed again, looking at Athrun's reaction.

"…." Silence.

_Sigh…_

"I'm going to look for Cagalli, you wanna come?" He looked at him again for his reaction.

Kira was expecting the same answer but instead Athrun raised his head up and looked at him.

"………No." He looks back to the television.

"…." Oh well.

"Ok then, I'll be off now." He left.

* * *

**Car reaching to somewhere…**

When the car stopped Cagalli was brought out of the car by the man.

"Mmm! Mmm!" She struggled, but her strength could not beat the man.

She looked at the scene in front of her.

_Wow…_

In front of her was a big and tall mansion.

A young man walking out of the mansion saw her amazed expression and giggled.

Cagalli then realized there's a person standing there.

It was a young man around her age, and has black hair.

She can't see his face clearly as his face was facing downwards (due to giggling).

The man stopped laughing and raised his head to look at her.

"!"

She got shocked not by the face, but the red bloody eyes, looking at her, having direct eye contact.

"You are…" She closed her eye and think for a second.

"Shinn!" She exclaimed.

Cagalli went up to him and rubbed his head like he was a little kid.

"How are you? I haven't seen you for ages!" She laughed.

Shinn blushed and shift her hand off.

"I'm not a kid anymore Cag."

"Yeah yeah whatever!" She rubbed his head again, laughing.

**FLASHBACK**

**PLANT**

"Ooooh…Ooohh…" Young Cagalli heard a crying sound on her way home as she went out to buy candies.

She saw a small boy squatting at the corner rubbing his eyes, crying.

"What's wrong?" She put her hand on his cheek, making him to raise his head.

_So warm…_ Young Shinn blushed.

"Did you get lost? Or…or got bullied?" She smiled at him.

"I…I got lost." He felt kind of embarrass telling a girl about the same age as him that he got lost.

"Ah…I see. Don't worry, I'll bring you home!" Cagalli clenched her fist and patted her chest, making a promise.

"Rea…really?" _The warm feeling is gone…_(Cag took her hand off his cheek)

"Of course! By the way what's your name? My name is Cagalli!" She stretched out her hand for a shake.

"Cagalli….Oh I see. I'm Shinn---" Before he finish his sentence they both heard someone calling.

"Young master! Young master!" A man at about an age of thirty plus went around calling.

He saw Shinn waving at him.

"Young Master! Are you alright? It's my entire fault I'm so sorry." The man bowed.

"It's ok." He smiled as scratched his head.

"I'm happy for you Shinn!" Cagalli smiled cheerfully at him.

"Sorry but I have to go now! Don't get lost again!" She mock at him.

"Cag---" _He wanted her to stay and play with him! Aww…_

"Oh," Cagalli turned back. "Here's a candy for you!"

She passed him a candy with a yellow cat as the wrapper.

Shinn blinked for a second or two and reacted.

"Thank you!" He held the sweet tight.

"Oh, when can I see you again Cagalli?" He quickly added.

"Hmm…I don't know. I'm going back to my place (Orb) in a few days time…sorry." She looked sorry at him.

Shinn pouted.

"Oh gosh I'm so late bye bye Shinn!" She rubbed his head before leaving.

After that day Shinn usually wandered around that area but never see her again.

**END OF FB**

"I miss you, Cagalli…" He looked deeply in her eyes.

Cagalli thought he miss her was because of the candy(haha).

"Hahas I miss having fun with you too!" She gave him a hug.

"!" Shinn looked at her, shocked.

"Cagalli!" Kira's voice was heard not far away.

"Kira!" She ran to him and hugged him.

This of course, made Shinn jealous.

Then Cagalli realized Athrun was behind him. (?)

"Athrun…" Did he come to look for her too?

What's this feeling? She felt…happy.

_What am I thinking? Maybe it's because he hardly cares about me so I'm happy. Yeah that must be it!_

"I didn't come for you." One sentence broke her thoughts.

"…"

"I came because I was worried about Kira, not you." He looked straight to her eyes with a cold look.

_I knew it! His probably gay! OMG I must save Kira!_

Cagalli stared at him with huge wide shocking eyes.

"Bye Shinn!" She turned back and smiles as sweet as she could.

"…" He looked away, with an angry look.

Yep, his angry she's leaving again.

"How did you land here Cagalli?" Kira got confused, and who's that guy?

"I'll explain further when we got home." She grabbed his arm and left.

Athrun followed up beside Kira.

HOWEVER, Cagalli, seeing this, pulled Kira away so that she's in the middle.

_Humph. I don't if you're gay or not you stay away from my brother!_ She held Kira tight.

_Baka_. Athrun thought, as he can read her mind.

* * *

A/N: Yay I've finished chapter 3! Hahas!

Anyways I know now AC is still not 'hot' but soon!

(last word athrun said was the keyword to AC)

R&R if possible (:


End file.
